Das wäre dann alles
Das wäre dann alles (engl. That will be all) ist die fünfzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel und die fünfte und letzte Episode der "Steven Bomb" Plot Steven die Gems starten einen riskanten Ausbruch. Handlung Steven und Greg werden von einer Amethyst zu einem Raum voller Quartz Gems getragen.Amethyst spielte, das sie auch gefangen wurde, schließlich war dies nur ein Witz. Amethyst erklärt, das diese Gems alle von der Erde stammen, nämlich aus dem Haupt- und Beta-Kindergarten. Dann kam Holly Blue und sagte, die Quartz Gems sollten auf ihre Position gehen, da Blue Diamond zurück war, Amethyst sagte sie sollen wegrennen. Steven und Greg kommen in den Thronsaal von Pink Diamond, in diesem befanden sich viele Blasen mit einem Rosenquarz darin. Schließlich fingen Stevens Augen an zu tränen, er sagte zu seinem Vater er soll schnell mit kommen, damit Blue Diamond sie nicht entdeckt. Gefolgt von Blue Pearl ging Blue Diamond auch in den Saal, um weiter über ihren Verlust zu trauern. Yellow Diamond und Yellow Pearl kamen auch dazu. Yellow Diamond wollte das sie endlich die Gems der Rosenquarze loswerden und das sie aufhört zu trauern und Pink Diamond einfach vergisst. Blue Diamond sagte sie können die Gems nicht zersplittern, da sie Pink Diamond gehörten und das eine der einzigen Erinnerungen ist, die sie noch an sie hat, Yellow Diamond versuchte mit ihrem Song "What's the use of feeling?" Blue Diamond klarzumachen, das es nichts bringt über sie zu trauern und ein Rosenquarz Pink Diamond zersplittert hat, und das alle dieser Gems somit das gleiche verdienen. Doch am Ende fragt sie sich nur selbst was Gefühle bringen. Schließlich kam Holly Blue mit Ruby, Sapphire und Pearl zu ihnen und begrüßte sie, Yellow Diamond sagte sie solle auf den Punkt kommen. Holly Blue erklärte das Sapphire Blau Diamond's "spezielle Mission" erfüllt hatte. Blue Diamond fragte um welche Mission es sich handelt. Holly Blue sagte: "Die Spezielle Mission von der Erde, natürlich." blue Diamond sagte sie hätte nie einen Saphir gefragt zur Erde zu gehen. Sapphire sagte sie hätte Blue Diamond mit ihrem Zukunftsblick gesehen wie sie mehr Menschen für den Zoo gesammelt hat. Yellow Diamond fragte sie ob der Cluster sich schon geformt hätte. Sapphire verneinte dies. Yellow Diamond sagte aber, dann gäbe es noch Zeit und bedankte sich bei Sapphire. Alle außer die Diamonds und ihre Perlen verliessen den Saal. Holly Blue konnte nicht glauben, zwei Diamond auf einmal gesehen zu haben. Doch dann sah sie, wie die Crystal Gems zusammen mit Greg ins Schiff der Rubies einsteigen wollten. Sapphire wollte es ihr erklären doch Holly Blue lehnte ab und sagt nichtmal sie hätte sehen können wie inkompetent die Amethyst Wachen sind. Sie beschwor ihre Waffe - eine elektrische Peitsche - um Ruby und Sapphire mitzunehmen. Diese fusionierten Garnet und hielten die Peitsche fest, damit Pearl sie durchschneiden konnte. Mit ihrer "Spin Dash" Kraft wickelte Amethyst Holly Blue's Peitsche um sie selbst. Holly Blue sagte, sie wird sie alle den Diamonds melden, und das sie alle zersplittert werden. Pearl aber sagte es wäre unklug, sie den Diamonds zu melden, da sie es war, die den Crylstal Gems erlaubt hatte, den Zoo zu betreten und das sie sich selbst einen Gefallen tuen sollte, und ihren und halten sollte und das die alles wäre. Im Schiff fragte Greg, ob Steven sie Antworten gefunden hat, die er sucht. Steven aber sagt er braucht keine Antworten, da er schon seinen Vater gefunden hat. Charaktere * Steven * Greg * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Sapphire * Ruby (Nicht sprechend) * Holly Blue Agate * Blue Diamond * Yellow Diamond * Blue Pearl * Yellow Pearl * Quartz Wachen ** "Skinny" (Debüt) ** Carnelian (Debüt) ** "8XG" (Debüt) ** "8XJ" (Debüt) ** "8XL" (Debüt) * Pink Diamond (erwähnt) * Rose Quartz (erwähnt) Videos Steven Universe - "What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)" (german) Steven Universe - Blue Diamond (german voice) Trivia * Man konnte die Episode schon vor dem originalen Erscheinungstermin anschauen. en:That Will Be All es:Eso es Todo it:Per ora è tutto pl:To Już Wszystko pt:Isso é Tudo pt-br:Isso é Tudo ro:Pe loc repaus ru:That Will Be All tr:Hepsi Bu Kadar Kategorie:StevenBomb Episode Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:StevenBomb Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4